Geheime Liebe
by engelchen89
Summary: Hermione verliebt sich, doch sie traut sich nicht es ihrer besten Freundin zu sagen. Hat diese Liebe überhaupt Zukunft? HG/SB...
1. Chapter 1

Meine zweite FF, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Über Reviews würde ich mich deswegen auch sehr freuen;)

Viel Spaß und lg

**Kapitel 1:**

„Du kommst zu spät!" maulte ein brauner Wuschelkopf hektisch und warf verschieden Dinge in eine Tasche.

„Ja, ich weiß, deswegen musst du aber trotzdem nicht gleich so hektisch herumzappeln", antwortete eine etwas verschlafene, rothaarige, junge Frau.

Diese ging ganz entspannt erstmal in die Küche und trank genüsslich einen Kaffee, schwarz.

„Hast du nicht Angst eine Abmahnung zu kriegen? Du bist diese Woche schon einmal zu spät gekommen!", erklärte die brünette Frau jetzt ernst.

„Hermione komm mal wieder runter. Ich kann durchaus noch pünktlich zur Arbeit kommen. Die passen dort nicht so genau auf, wann man kommt. Ich bin doch schließlich noch in der Ausbildung!"

„Ja schon, aber wenn du doch Ärger kriegen solltest??" fragte Hermione und überreichte ihr die Tasche.

„Keine Angst, ich werd dann auch gehen. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag"

„Ach und warte heut Abend nicht auf mich, ich gehe noch zu Harry, also könnte es durchaus später werden", setzte die zierliche Rothaarige noch grinsend hinzu.

„Alles klar, Ginny, viel Spaß euch beiden", lächelte nun auch Hermione, und winkte dieser noch hinterher.

oOo

„Und wie wars gestern noch bei Harry? Hattet ihr Spaß?" fragte Hermione Ginny am nächsten Morgen.

Diese schaute zuerst nachdenklich in ihren Kaffe bevor sie ihren Kopf hob und breit grinsend antwortet: "Natürlich hatten wir Spaß, was denkst du denn?? Ist nur ziemlich spät geworden, naja, du kennst das ja, oder?"

„Hm…du weißt ja das ich schon länger keine Beziehung mehr hatte, irgendwie liegt mir das auch nicht so" meinte Hermione etwas gekränkt.

„Hermione, ach komm schon. Heute ist Samstag und wir gehn nachher noch schön aus, und da lernst du bestimmt jemanden kennen, ok?"

„Wohin?"

„Winkelgasse? Da hat in einer Nebengasse ein neuer Club aufgemacht, wollen wir den mal ausprobieren?"

Nach kurzer Zeit stimmte Hermione dann auch zu, und beide frühstückten noch zu Ende.

Nach dem Essen wollten sie erstmal zusammen einkaufen gehen. Schließlich brauchten sie neue Outfits für den Abend.

So gingen sie erstmal nach London und kauften alles Mögliche ein. Um 4 Uhr nachmittags waren sie endlich wieder zusammen in ihrer gemütlichen Wohnung in einem Vorort Londons angekommen und waren fix und fertig.

Nach einer Stunde nichts tun, machten sie sich etwas zu essen und danach auch schon fertig für den abendlichen Ausflug.

Um 8 Uhr waren beide fertig gestylt, Ginny mit einer verwaschenen Jeans und schwarzem Neckholdertop und Hermione ebenfalls mit Jeans, allerdings in schwarz, dazu aber passend ein figurbetonendes rosanes Top mit schwarzem Aufdruck.

Etwa 15 Minuten später betraten sie den Club, der nicht auf der Haupteinkaufsstraße der Winkelgasse lag, sondern eher in einer Seitengasse. Ginny hatte erst kürzlich durch Harry erfahren, dass dieser hier aufgemacht hatte.

„Bleib du hier, ich hol uns was zu trinken ok?" schrie Ginny zu Hermione, die an einem Tisch standen und im Hintergrund laute Musik lief.

Ein paar Minuten später war Ginny wieder da mit zwei Cocktails. Der Club war ziemlich voll, da an diesem Tag eine besondere Band dort spielte.

Ginny und Hermione, die diese Band nicht kannten, hielten sich etwas abseits, genauer gesagt an der Bar, wo sie sich auch besser unterhalten konnten, jedoch immer noch ziemlich schreien mussten, da die Musik immer lauter wurde, bis plötzlich…

„Hey, ihr Süßen, was macht ihr denn hier?" jemand von hinten an die beiden rantrat….


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, ich habe jetzt einfach mal das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen, obwohl mir noch niemand ein Review hinterlassen hat. Ihr setzt mich zwar auf eure Alert-liste, aber ein klitze kleines Review hinterlasst ihr mir nicht:( Würde mich auf jeden Fall mal bei diesem Kapitel freuen, wenn ihr mir schreibt ob euch die Story so gefällt oder wie ihr euch wünscht, dass sie weiter geht?!_

_Lg_

**Kapitel 2:**

Beide fuhren erschrocken herum und sahen in ein hübsches Gesicht, das breit grinste. Ginny fand als erstes ihre Sprache wieder.

„Mensch Sirius, willst du uns hier zu Tode erschrecken?" und knufte ihn in die Seite.

„Was machst DU eigentlich hier? Ist das nicht eher ein Club für jüngere Leute?" setzte sie noch grinsend hinzu.

„Hey jetzt fühl ich mich aber beleidigt" sagte Sirius und wirkte trotzig.

„Ok schon gut, was machst du dann hier?"

„Ich bin mit Tonks hier, sie brauchte etwas Abwechslung" sagte er gut gelaunt, „sie amüsiert sich auch prächtig, wollt ich nicht mit rüber kommen?"

Ginny sah Hermione fragend an, die die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt hatte. Diese nickte nur, und so folgten die beiden jungen Frauen Sirius in eine Ecke, wo gemütliche Tische und Bänke voller dicker Kissen standen. Die einzelnen Tische waren in Nischen eingerichtet, sodass jeder Tisch eine Privatsphäre hatte. Auf der linken Seite des Tisches saß Tonks und redete angeregt mit einem etwa 20-jährigen Mann. Die drei setzten sich auf die rechte Seite. Durch die vielen Kissen war alles sehr gemütlich und auch die Musik war hier nicht mehr so laut.

Sirius bestellte für jedem einen neuen Drink, und so amüsierten sie sich gut.

Nur Hermione blieb mehr im Hintergrund. Sie saß rechts neben Ginny, die in der Mitte zwischen Sirius und ihr saß.

Um 10 Uhr wollte Ginny unbedingt tanzen gehen, aber Hermione war dazu nicht aufgelegt und so ging Ginny alleine. Nun saßen Sirius und Hermione alleine da, denn Tonks und der junge Mann, hatten schon vor einer Ewigkeit angefangen sich intensiver umeinander zu kümmern.

So saßen sie also da und Hermione stocherte mit dem Strohhalm in ihrem Glas um. Bis Sirius näher zu ihr rückte. „Du bist den ganzen Abend so still. Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Äh…nichts, wieso? Alles bestens" stotterte sie, denn sie war die Nähe von ihm nicht gewohnt.

„Also, wenn-"

„Hey guckt mal, wen ich auf der Tanzfläche getroffen habe" Ginny kam wieder zurück an den Tisch, im Schlepptau 3 Jungs, die allen doch sehr bekannt vorkamen.

„Seamus, Dean und Neville" strahlte Ginny.

„Rutscht mal, dann können sie sich zu uns setzen, ok?"

Also rutschen Sirius und Hermione doch nun saßen alle sehr nah zusammen.

Ginny redete angeregt mit den Jungs und Hermione wurde immer unwohler zumute. Sie durfte jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. Einfach so tun, als ob nichts wäre.

Als jedoch dann Sirius noch den Arm um sie legte, mangels Platzgründen, wusste sie nicht wie sie das noch durchstehen sollte.

oOo

„Morgen, und gut geschlafen?" fragte eine gut gelaunte Ginny am nächsten Morgen.

„Bitte nicht so laut!"

„Oh, hast gestern wohl ein bisschen zu viel erwischt" grinste Ginny.

„Hier nimm das, es dauert zwar bis es wirkt, aber es wirkt" und sie gab ihrer Freundin eine Dose mit Tabletten gegen Kater.

„Du warst gestern ja ziemlich still, was war los mit dir? Der Abend hat doch so gut angefangen."

„Richtig, der Anfang war gut, aber dann hatte ich irgendwie keine Lust mehr".

Hermione wusste ganz genau, dass dies nicht der Grund war, aber sie konnte die Wahrheit ja schlecht Ginny erzählen, diese würde sie nur auslachen.

„Auf jeden Fall hab ich Sirius versprochen wir kommen ihn nächste Woche besuchen".

„Du hast WAS??" schrie Hermione. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch, warum? Hast du was gegen ihn?"

„Nein, aber…wieso? Was sollen wir dort?"

„Wir machen mal Urlaub! Vor allem DU hast ihn mal bitter nötig. Du bist ja nur am arbeiten!"

„Ja, aber….hab ich noch ne Chance nein zu sagen?" wollte Hermione wissen.

„Wohl eher nicht. Also ist das eine Zustimmung? Find ich toll von dir" und schon war Ginny aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Na super, bei Sirius Urlaub machen? Wie sollte sie die Zeit nur überstehen. Ihn jeden Tag sehen, mit ihm reden, womöglich auch noch… nein an so etwas durfte sie gar nicht denken. Er ist und bleibt Harry's Pate, und da darf sie nicht solche Gedanken haben.

Mit den Gedanken immer noch bei Sirius saß sie noch eine Weile am Küchentisch und trank ihren Kaffee.

_Da mir bis jetzt immer noch keiner ein Review hinterlassen hat, warte ich jetzt darauf, bis ich die nächsten Kapitel wieder hochlade. Ich will die ja hier nicht nur für mich schreiben..._


	3. Chapter 3

Da ich wohl am Anfang nicht genau erklärt hab, zu welcher Zeit die Geschichte spielt, werde ich dies hiermit nachholen;)

Sirius lebt, und ist auch nie durch diesen Torbogen gefallen.

Voldemort ist tot und alle sind froh darüber und können endlich ein glückliches Leben führen.

Hermione und Ginny sind mit ihrer Schule fertig und haben eine Ausbildung angefangen, sind damit also im ersten Jahr, und sie leben zusammen in einer Dachgeschosswohnung.

Harry lebt bei seinem Paten Sirius.

So ich hoffe das war alles was ihr diesbezüglich wissen wolltet und dann kommt hiermit das nächste Kapitel;) Viel Spaß und bitte ein kleines Review dalassen…

**Kapitel 3:**

„Hast du auch mein lilanes Top?" fragte Hermione am darauf folgenden Freitag Ginny, die daraufhin mit ihr zusammen noch mal alle Koffer durchwühlte, bis sie es schließlich gefunden hatten.

„Außerdem wäre es nicht so schlimm gewesen wenn du es vergessen hättest, wir können ja schließlich auch bei Sirius einkaufen gehen. Wir sind dort nicht eingesperrt oder ähnliches! Wir machen nur Urlaub! Ok??"

„Ja ich hab's so langsam verstanden, können wir dann?" lenkte Hermione ab.

„Ok, dann los."

Und so apparierten sie direkt vor die Eingangstür des Grimmauldplatz Nr.12

„Ich freu mich immer wieder hierher zu kommen", strahlte Ginny.

„Wie lang ist das her, seitdem ich das letzte mal hier war", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin.

„Hast du was gesagt, Süße?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung. Gehen wir rein?"

Und so gingen die zwei hübschen, jungen Frauen in Richtung Tür und klopften.

Nach einer Weile, machte dann endlich jemand die Tür auf, es war Harry.

Er strahlte die beiden an, aber besonders seine Freundin Ginny, die er auch sogleich begrüßte. Danach umarmte er auch Hermione und sie gingen zusammen hinein. Harry, ganz Gentleman, kümmerte sich um die Koffer.

„Also Sirius ist in der Stadt, er kommt aber gegen Abend wieder.

Kommt ich führ euch mal in eure Zimmer" meinte Harry grinsend.

Sie gingen in den ersten Stock, einen Gang nach rechts auf die letzte Tür zu.

Harry öffnete diese und zu sehen war ein großer wunderschön gestalteter Raum. Er hatte eine leichte Dachschräge, und ein wunderschönes großes Himmelbett darin stehen. Dies war Hermiones Raum.

„Ok, wir lassen dich dann mal alleine hier, und du kannst dann ja auch auspacken, wenn du willst, ja? Ich zeig Ginny dann mal uns-ähm ihren Raum, bis später", und schon waren beide aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Hermione sah sich erstmal genauer in dem Raum um. Da war eine Tür zu ihrer linken, die sie auch sogleich öffnete. Es war das Badezimmer, nur für ihr Zimmer. Es hatte eine schöne große Eckbadewanne, eine Dusche, zwei Waschbecken und war in Weiß und Gold gehalten.

Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer ankam, entdeckte sie eine Balkontür. Sie machte diese auf und ging an die frische Luft. Der Ausblick war nichts besonderes, nur eine Wohnsiedlung und Straßen, mit vielen Autos. Trotzdem hörte man im inneren des Raumes davon nichts.

So machte sie sich an das Auspacken ihrer Klamotten.

Sie war gerade dabei ihre letzten Klamotten in den Schrank zu räumen als es leise klopfte.

„Herein", rief Hermione.

Und herein kam Ginny, die breit grinste.

„Oh du hast schon ausgepackt. Warst aber sehr fleißig. Harry ist zur Arbeit gefahren, er kommt wohl erst morgen früh wieder" erzählte Ginny ihrer besten Freundin und setzte sich auf das große weiche Himmelbett.

„Dein Zimmer ist einfach traumhaft, und das Bett erst. Harry und ich haben so eine kleine Abstellkammer, also nicht direkt, aber sie wirkt so, gegen deinen Raum."

„Gibt es denn keine anderen Zimmer mehr hier die frei wären? Oder lebt Harry einfach nur zu gerne dort?" wollte nun Hermione wissen. Weil Ginny darauf keine Antwort hatte gingen die beiden erstmal das Haus inspizieren. Es war auf jeden Fall sauberer, als das letzte Mal wo sie hier waren, auch die Möbel waren gemütlicher eingerichtet. So verließen sie erstmal die oberen Stockwerke und suchten die Küche im Keller auf. Dort machten sie sich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und redeten angeregt.

„Hola, gleich zwei so hübsche Frauen in meiner Küche? Womit hab ich das verdient?" Sirius kam die letzten Stufen in die Küche.

Hermione wurde leicht rot, aber es merkte keiner, da Ginny aufstand und ihn umarmte.

„Gut siehst du aus, wo warst du?", fragte sie ihn.

„Danke liebste Ginny" grinste er breit "ich musste etwas geschäftlich erledigen, also nichts für neugierige Nasen."

Nun stand auch Hermione auf doch sie wusste nicht wie sie ihn begrüßen sollte.

„Hermione, immer wieder schön dich zu sehn" und mit diesen Worten umarmte er sie.

Hermione konnte gar nicht reagieren. Und im nächsten Moment war sie ihm schon so nah. Er roch so gut, nach einem Parfum, sehr herb, aber es passte zu ihm. Seine Nähe tat ihr gut. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. Doch dieser Moment war schneller vorbei, als sie sich gewünscht hätte.

Und damit lies er auch schon wieder von ihr ab.

„Ich sehe ihr habt euch hier schon eingelebt? Habt ihr mir denn auch etwas übrig gelassen von dem köstlich riechendem Essen?"

So häufte Ginny ihm erstmal etwas Spaghetti auf und Sirius begann zu essen. Nach einer Weile gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein Fernseher stand. Sirius hatte ihn sich mal vor Jahren angeschafft, da Harry meinte es wäre unterhaltsam. Und tatsächlich war es das. Was die Muggel doch alles hinbekamen ohne Magie.

Es war schon spät als sich Ginny verabschiedete um ins Bett zu gehen. Hermione wollte kurz darauf auch gehen, aber Sirius hielt sie auf.

„Willst du mich jetzt wirklich alleine lassen?? Ich bin mal froh, wenn ich Besuch habe, und dann auch noch so attraktiven" grinste er sie an.

Bei diesen Worten musste Hermione wirklich überlegen, was sie tun sollte.

„Ich bin wirklich müde und ich würde mein Bett dann doch diesem Sofa vorziehen."

„Ok ich schlag dir einen Deal vor. Solltest du einschlafen, werde ich dich eigenhändig hoch in dein Bett tragen, ok? Dann kannst du ruhig noch hier mit mir ein bisschen Fernsehen schauen. Ja?"

Hermione fand diesen Deal zwar nicht so toll, aber sie konnte ja wenn sie kurz vorm Einschlafen war immer noch in ihr Bett gehen. Somit setzte sie sich wieder auf das Sofa neben Sirius. Sie sahen noch einige Zeit lang fern, bis Hermione's Kopf langsam schwer wurde.

„Komm her" meinte Sirius und legte einen Arm um sie, sodass ihr Kopf halb auf seiner Brust lag.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, bis sie einschlief, bei so einem guten menschlichen Kopfkissen und Sirius betrachtete sie noch eine Weile.

Sie war schon lang nicht mehr die kleine Freundin seines Patensohnes. Sie war hübsch geworden. Ihre braune Mähne, wich vor einiger Zeit schon, locker fallenden Wellen und ihre Gesichtszüge waren nicht mehr pausbackig, sondern reifer. Auch hatte sich der Rest ihres Körpers verändert. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie langsam sein Interesse weckte, was sie aber nicht durfte. Er musste nur dagegen ankämpfen. Sie war Hermione!!

Und somit schlief auch er ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Ja ich weiß das Kapitel hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit echt viel zu tun. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Danke an die Reviews: terre, SchnuffelBlack, Zicke300

* * *

**Kapitel 4:**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermione als erste auf. Doch schon tat ihr ihr Kopf weh. ‚Verdammter Wein!' dachte sie sich.

Doch es nutze nichts, sie musste wissen wo sie war. Auf jeden Fall lag sie auf etwas weichem. Sie hob sehr, sehr langsam ihren Kopf und sah zwei Augen die sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück.

„Was…-"

„Alles ok, wir sind gestern Abend nur zusammen eingeschlafen" lächelte sie nun Sirius an.

„Aber…-"

„Es ist nichts passiert. Keine Angst. Wollen wir dann aufstehen?"

„Ja" murmelte Hermione verlegen. Sie musste insgeheim zugeben, dass sie diese Nacht wirklich gut geschlafen hatte. Aber das konnte auch einfach nur an den Mengen Wein gelegen haben.

Somit ließ sie Sirius alleine auf der Couch zurück und ging erstmal in ihr Zimmer um sich frisch zu machen.

_Wie solt ich ihm jetzt nur gegenüber treten?? Immerhin hat es mir schon gefallen und …Nein daran darf ich nun wirklich nicht denken. Also einfach so tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Ist doch ganz einfach. Ja ich geh jetzt in die Küche und frühstücke und merke gar nicht, dass er da ist. Er ist bestimmt in seinem Zimmer. Ach ich muss ja auch gar nicht mit ihm reden. Ja genau._

Somit ging sie runter in die Küche um etwas zu essen. Als sie unten ankam war nur Ginny schon da und aß gierig ihre Spiegeleier mit Speck.

„Hermione, guten Morgen, na hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, ja, war ganz angenehm. Ist Harry denn schon zurück?" wollte Hermione wissen und nahm sich eine Schüssel mit Müsli.

„Ja er kam vor etwa einer halben Stunde, aber er schläft jetzt erstmal für eine Weile."

„Was wollen wir heute machen?? Wir können ja nicht den ganzen Tag nur hier essen, obwohl das schon nicht schlecht wäre."

„Wir könnten einkaufen gehen?? Ein paar Straßen von hier entfernt, gibt es doch Geschäfte?"

„Ja klar, super Idee, sollen wir fragen ob Sirius auch mit möchte?? Dann wäre er nicht so allein??" wollte nun Ginny wissen.

„Ach nein, er hat bestimmt was-"

„Habe ich da gerade etwa meinen Namen gehört??"

Sirius kam gut gelaunt und umgezogen in die Küche.

„Ja wir wollten dich fragen ob du mit uns einkaufen gehen willst?"

„Ach Ginny lass ihn doch, er möchte bestimmt nicht mit uns mitkommen, schließlich arbeitet er ja und es würde ihn sowieso nur langweilen, nicht wahr Sirius??" beharrte Hermione.

„Nein, kein Problem, ich sag einfach ich wäre krank, das geht schon. Wann wollt ihr denn gehen? Ich würde nämlich erst noch gerne etwas essen, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht" und somit setzte Sirius sich an den Tisch und fing an zu frühstücken.

_Na super mein Plan hat ja total funktioniert. Nicht mit ihm reden. Nein, jetzt verbring ich auch noch den Nachmittag mit ihm. Nein mit Ginny UND Sirius. Also nicht alleine mit ihm._

„Hermione, alles ok mit dir?" Ginny winkte vor Hermione's Gesicht herum.

„Ja, ja, alles ok, ich hab gerade nur etwas nachgedacht."

* * *

Über ein kleines Review würde ich mir wirklich freuen ;)


End file.
